The present invention relates to a display device with an input device and a manufacturing technology thereof, and in particular relates to a display device with an input device using a capacitive sensing method and a manufacturing technology thereof.
There is a technology of an input device called a touch panel (touch sensor) in which data is inputted to an electronic device by touching a display screen with a finger. Also, there is an input device using a capacitive sensing method in which an input position on a display screen is detected based on an electrostatic capacitance of capacitive elements arranged on the display screen. In addition, there is a technology for reducing the thickness of a touch-panel display device by forming some of electrodes for detecting a contact position of a touch panel and some of display electrodes of a display device as common electrodes (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-244958 (Patent Document 1)).